The End of the Exodus
The End of the Exodus (逃避行の果てに, Tōhikō no Hate ni) is the seventh episode of Charlotte, first broadcast on August 15, 2015. Synopsis Things are taking a turn for the worst. Will Nao be able to pull everyone together? Summary After the collapse caused by Ayumi Otosaka's power, Yū woke up in a hospital bed to be told that Ayumi has died. Upon receiving this news, Yū entered shock and disbelief, and locks himself in his apartment becoming a recluse after he had attended his little sister's funeral. He even soon questioned what he was able to do for her, not realizing that she could have died any moment before her death came. Yū entertained himself by eating Cup-o-Noodles and watching TV all day, leading a sedentary lifestyle. One day, over the concern of Yū, Yusa Nishimori and Jōjirō Takajō visited his apartment. Yusa offerred Yū, who refused let them into his apartment, some cream stew, to which Jōjirō emphasized that it was "Yusarin's special cream stew". Yū silently denied the offer, going back to the living room, and Jōjirō confirmed it by looking through the peep hole of the front door. Immediately after, Misa Kurobane took over Yusa's body and dropped the pot of cream stew. Jōjirō reacted with despair and Misa called it a "turnoff", a recurring gag of Jōjirō's over-reactive fanboying. After telling him that she would get Yusa to make another pot of cream stew, she ordered Joujirou to knock down the door. However, he replied that he wouldn't be able break the door, even if he tried. Misa even thought about burning the door down, but that would have complicated many things, so she left it and switched with Yusa. The two left afterwards, saying that they'd come back later on. Later on, Yumi Shirayanagi came to talk to him. She was shocked by the stacks and scattered piles of Cup-o-Noodles on the floor in front of Yū. Because he wasn't looking, Yuu had asked Yumi who she was, to which she responded that she was "the one who you saved the life of in the past". Yū had responded lazily, asking why she had come and then she said that she heard the news of him not attending school so she had come to take him out of the apartment, also feeling bad about the death of his sister. After many tries, Yumi failed to take Yuu out of the house. He thought she was going to run errands for him and, because she was still trying to get him up, he got angry at her. He kicked empty cups of Cup-o-Noodles at her, to which she was terribly scared, for calling him mentally ill and told her to leave. Getting upset, Yumi obliged and left the apartment. Yū ended up running away to another city and attempted to survive on only snack foods whilst passing the time at a local arcade. However, as he grew progressively more unstable, he began hurting other people with his powers and turned towards drugs, but is stopped by Nao who had revealed to have followed Yū the whole time, using her invisibility ability. Nao attempted to reconnect with Yuu by taking him to Jōjirō's house and offering him some omelet rice. Upon eating it, Yū realized it tasted exactly like the dish that Ayumi would have made for him using the secret pizza sauce, after which he resolved to returning to the student council with Nao to work hard in memory of his sister. Characters By order of appearance: * Yū Otosaka * Ayumi Otosaka (mentioned) * Yusa Nishimori * Jōjirō Takajō * Misa Kurobane * Yumi Shirayanagi * Nao Tomori Locations By order of appearance: *Hospital *Hoshinoumi Academy Abilities Used * Trivia *'Alternate Title': Beyond the Escape http://www.charlotteanime.com/story/07.html Cultural References * TK, Matsushita and Kanade from Angel Beats appear as cameo in this episode. * Girl Dead Monster logo can be seen in this episode. * Alex and Ryu from Street Fighter ''also appears as cameo during game center scene. The versus scene in arcade monitor are based ''Street Fighter IV. Unanswered Questions * Preview Quotes *''"Time can heal many wounds in this world. Though it won't heal everything."'' es:Episodio 7 ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Article stubs